A Docter Who Did Not Give Up On His Patient
by NaiveKitsune
Summary: Spoiler: Deals with end of the manga Shiki. No Pairings except in the background hiding. A certain blue haired boy wished for all the shiki to be dead including himself. Luckily or unluckily from the stand point a certain partner in crime Docter of his figures out his attempt at undead suicide. So the Doc comes up with his own decisions on the matter which may inconvenience the boy
1. prologue

**Prologue: It Made me so Happy and then so Sad then Happy again only to be sa…Yeah Emotional rollacoaster for me…**

* * *

Spoiler alert: This fanfiction is based off the end of the Shiki manga series, So if you read it don't get angry at me. I put a spoiler alert for a reason. 

Alert: I don't own anything of Shiki series origin. The only thing I can claim is the ideas and possibilities I put into this story.

Please enjoy…..

* * *

_It had all ended….everything…._

As the fire raced through the forest, devouring the trees, grass, and life; steadily making its way to the town where people still lived. A fire started in a village nearby, that at the beginning of the summer had lost all human life for the means of a deranged plot to unfold.

The fire had started from the mind of a woman long since driven mad by paranoia and grief. She had lost her husband and children, only to have thoughts of revenge upon the father of her husband. So she in her insanity burned the village that held the creatures that had led to her pain. She lost her own life even as the flames began to devour and hide the truth. But in the end the man she wished to slay had already been done in by someone to save another.

The very person who had done in the man she wished to destroy lay pitifully in a shattered body. He had gone along with the plan and now his own revenge plot was ending. He had searched out the sadistic man who had used his best, only friend and the person who in life he could truly say he cared for. It did not matter that after the loss of life he made two new friends and that he had successfully at least saved them. He had taken a risk to save the boy which in turn caused the woman to lose her vengeance upon her father in law but in the end he believed it to be worth it. The girl may have been harmed mentally but he believed with her brother's aid that she would heal. So with the aid of his father he had taken that creature of a man down with him by hand cuffing the man to himself only to jump to their demise.

The creature of a man who had caused the boy so much pain was impaled by the spear of earth only to prattle on about his superiority till his last breath. Now all that remained in the cave was silence, a mountain of corpses, and a boy with a body too broken to move an inch. He did not fear what was to come after all he had already died once before. So he lay there in a crippled body as it attempted to heal as the flames began to devour the village and leak down into the gorge he was in. The boy opened blue eyes to look at the beauty of the cleansing flame only to utter:

"I truly will never escape this village Tohru…"

He closed his eyes as tears flowed from them one final time…..

And then he knew nothing but pain…

**To be continued…**

* * *

Naive: So because of my obsession with this character I have decided to write this story as a means of revealing my possible wishes for the unknown factors of this story and favorite scenes…And no I am not giving up on my Hitman Reborn fanfiction….I will return and it will continue…once I get out of writer block and begin obsessing over it again. So for now please enjoy this fanfiction!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Hunger Gets To Everyone Sooner or Later**

* * *

Natsuno awoke to find himself in a dark room. He could tell it was night time and make out the mostly barren room but nothing more. When he attempted to move he felt pain lance towards his brain bringing him to complete consciousness. He bit his lip to keep in the scream and waited for the pain to subside.

When the pain at last settled to only a dull ache he slowly began to take measure of his body. He knew that most of his injuries were healing quite rapidly and but the injury that seemed to be the cause of the lances of shooting pains was the arm that had been cuffed. Upon further observation he came to find the wrist bone and most of the hand had been ruthlessly crushed into shattered pieces. As well as the handcuff was gone. This is around the time his brain went into overdrive.

_Wait What? Why am I not burned to a crisp. Where am I? What happened to the village? The Shiki? Akira? The doctor? Kaori?...Dad? _If this was not Natsuno who had often been said to be cold and uncaring he might have been panicking but instead he just began to process what he knew. _I killed Tatsumi and was waiting to die in the gorge…then the fire came….I felt even more severe pain and then I wake up here…By the fact that my wrist and hand are crushed it means the pain that caused me to pass out was….probably from someone crushing my hand to remove the hand cuff….so someone came and saved me….so I am not dead….._

Natsuno was hit with the final thoughts impact more than anything. _He had planned on all the shiki dying including himself. He had not wanted to continue as a monster and there should have been no one who knew what happened beside his dad. But his dad had willing taken part in his plan so who could have saved him? And more importantly why? Why? WHY? _

He slammed his good hand into the mattress as his frustration over came him which caused jolts of pain to lance up his arm and flow throughout his body. A few tears leaked from his eyes from anger, frustration, and many other emotions that had become intermixed.

After a period of time Natsuno had calmed himself down and just lay there staring up at the ceiling as his body continued to heal. Every so often he felt the pain intensify as a sign that his body was healing itself. But the thing he noticed the most of all was the hunger that started at the back of his consciousness and slowly edged its way forward becoming more savage as time went by. Natsuno could survive off of human food but when he became severely injured the parasite blood flowing through him became hungrier and hungrier. It wanted to survive and so as it used its abilities over Natsuno's body to heal it the more it needed food. So its hunger for its substance to give it more energy became more and more demanding upon Natsuno's body. The human way of making food would take to long for the parasite to gain the energy it needed to survive and heal Natsuno. So it continued as the need became greater and greater to press its need onto Natsuno… The need for blood, for energy, to survive became more and more demanding towards Natsuno telling him,

"Feed, Feed, Feed, Survive, Feed me, Feed you, Feed, Survive, Give me the substance needed to live, Devour, Feed, Need blood, neeed bllllooood, give it to mee, You are not allowed to dieeee, SO FEEED MEEEE!" As the blood continued to demand its sustenance through means of Natsuno's own body, it was beginning to drive him off the edge. The ring of red appeared in his blue eyes as the hunger continued to escalate. Then the door from across the room began to creak open and allow a slight beam of light to widen.

But the hunger was too much at this point and the person who entered the room was not a friend or even someone he could recognize…It was a prey…..

**To Be Continued….**

* * *

Naïve: So here is the first chapter of my Shiki fanfiction.

Tsuna: What happened to my story?

Naïve: Hmm I wonder where it went…it's still in my head and my plans are on my computer just need to get around to it…

Reborn: You are a bad person so I will assassinate you…

(Reborn shoots Naïve in the head)

Naïve: …..REBORN! I WILL FINISH THE HITMAN REBORN SERIES!

Reborn: There you go she will finish it.

Natsuno: But will she get my story done or put it off forever. To get her not to please review and give her reasons to finish…..


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Calm Mask and Rationality Out the Window, Welcome to the Angst World of Emos…**

* * *

As the prey entered the room it seemed to hesitate for a split second…and that was all he needed. Even though his body was so broken he launched himself from the bed at the soon to be victim and meal…

"Natsuno?" Came the query from the prey…no. Natsuno paused in his attempt for food to finally focus on the meal…no person in front of him. The person face came to complete focus and Natsuno now had a clear idea who was the person that saved him.

The person standing in front of him with a slightly shocked face on was Toshio Ozaki, the doctor.. As this was finally processed through Natsuno's brain, the hunger returned. Natsuno felt it demanding him overwhelming him but he held on as he flung himself in the opposite direction away from Ozaki. Natsuno latched onto something and to others would appear like he was attempting to hold on for dear life as something tried to pry him from his hold.

Ozaki watched this display unfold and attempted to approach. Natsuno did not let him.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" He roared at Ozaki who then took a few paces back as the hunger yet again heightened and tried to take control. "Don't come near me stay away just stay away why couldn't u just let me DIE I was better to have been dead!" Natsuno continued to state and yell out the frustration that had built up in him. He did not even notice the tears running down his face as he shouted, screamed, and threw his tantrum.

This went on for a while. Natusno ranting, raving as he continued to stay latched to something across the room from Ozaki. While Ozaki for his part stayed where he was, silently watching Natsuno with a calm analyzing look; he allowed Natsuno to vent and vent till he was satisfied and till he ran out of words.

Natsuno when he finally lapsed into silence yet again felt the hunger even more intense, gnawing at his being, let out an unlike him sob. As he crumpled to the floor unknowingly repeating through silent lips, "let me die. Let me die. Please, it's too much I can't fight it not forever. It hurts just let me die. That was how it was supposed to go just…" He trailed off as his eyes seemed to roll back into his head and he knew nothing anymore….

**To be continued….**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Don't go towards the Darkness, Relish the Light**

* * *

When Natsuno awoke in a daze the first thing he attempted was to block the light from his eyes. Only to find his arms were locked to his side. Upon shifting his head out of the light, coming from the crack in the curtains of the windows, he found that his arms and legs had been chained to the bed. It was a very systematic way of chaining too. Whoever had done it did it in a way that no matter how strong he was, he would be unable to break free.

There were leather straps and handcuffs attaching his wrists and ankles to the bed. Then more straps bound his head down. Then there was rope and chains wrapped around him and the bed to the point he had to emit that he probably looked like a giant S & M cocoon.

He then realized his hunger was returning yet again and his body was still healing. Upon remembering the ravish hunger from before he also recalled the prey…_No..._Natsuno shakes his head to clear his mind. _The person he saw before he passed out was the Doctor right?_ He then began to peer around the room only to find he was alone.

Natsuno stated in that position for a very long time. He knew as much because the light from the curtains began to grow dimmer and smaller as time passed. Then when the light seemed to come from a setting sun, he heard noises from the other room.

He was weak but not weak enough that his senses were affected. He heard the creaking of what he thought must be the front door, as it opened and then shuttered back into its place. Then the steps upon a wooden floor as something walked around outside the door he was behind.

This went on for quite a while and then around the time the light from the window disappeared he heard the footsteps finally approach the door to his room. It opened and the Doctor walked into the room.

But exactly when Natsuno laid eyes on him his hunger became uncontrollable. He began to gnash his teeth and attempt to flail. He shook his head, attempted to raise his arms and legs with all his strength but it did nothing. He soon stopped his attempt only to glare with completely blood colored eyes the only thing to reveal his ravishing hunger.

"LET ME GO!" LET ME DEVOUR! I MUST FEED!" Natsuno shouted and raved as he glared at the Doctor who only sat in a chair across the room. His face was unreadable as he watched the sight. Natsuno continued on like this for about an hour before he gained control of himself once more.

He then began to cry. "Why did you save me? Is this actually hell? Why? Why? WHY?" he questioned as it became shouting towards the end.

The doctor got up and left the room. He then returned a few minutes later carrying a tray full of medium rare meats. Natsuno stared at it and then at him.

"It's the best way to feed your hunger without going after a human. The food is cooked but enough blood remains that hopefully as we feed your living body we will also sat your hunger for blood. After all you're not a normal shiki from the fact that you can still stand sunlight."

After stating this he began to feed Natsuno the food. Who even though he wished to die could not control his hunger. He began to eat the meat and the red began to slowly dim out of his blue eyes…For now.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
